Bitter Rain
by Nataku-kun
Summary: (complete) I deleted this story by accident before. After the colonel's best friend dies, Riza is determined to comfort him.
1. The Funeral

A/N: See here, I'm not a big RoyRiza fan, but I got bored and I thought through all of the FMA couplings and they seemed the most appealing to write and I got ever so upset after Hughes death, I needed a character to relate with and writing about Gracia never occurred to me, so I might… someday. Oh yea, the majority of this chapter is from the manga.

(I accidentally deleted this fic, so I had to repost it)

-

But on with the story!!!

My heart panged. It was heartbreaking to watch. The one I swore to protect with my life stood beside me with a clouded look in his eyes.

I gazed around. My heart nearly broke at the sight of a despairing mother trying to calm her 3-year-old daughter. I clenched my fists tightly. It wasn't time for Maes to die yet! Why did he---

The colonel placed his hand on my shoulder briefly. He called for me, "Hawkeye,"

"Yes Colonel?"

"I'm going to the grave for a bit after the ceremony, please, go on ahead without me."

I didn't. After the ceremony, I watched the colonel from far away. He took off his military hat, mumbling to himself. His normally messy hair slicked back with gel. I bit my lip before yelling, "Colonel!"

He turned to me, his eyes slightly happy that he was not alone.

"It's gotten cold, aren't you going to go back?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I will."

The colonel turned his attention back to the grave, "Alchemists are horrible people, 1st Lieutenant."

I stared at him sadly, /No, you're not a horrible person, Roy. Edward-kun and Alphonse-kun, though they are kids, have been exposed to horrors beyond anyone's imagination, yet, they vow not to kill, and I know you don't enjoy killing either/ My mind told him but I never expressed my thoughts in words and I let him continue.

"Right now . . . a part of me is desperately trying to develop a theory on human transmutation."

I flinched, he had loved the now Brigadier General, yet Maes had never returned his feelings.

"Now I feel like I understand what those boys felt when they tried to transmute their mother."

I turned all my attention to him, ". . . Are you alright?" I knew he wasn't, but I just wanted to ask, it seemed right at the time.

He slowly put his hat back on, "No, I'm fine . . . Oh, no. It's raining."

I looked up. For such a depressing day, the sky was quite clear, "It isn't raini-"

He pulled his hat down, "No. It's raining," His voice wavered as tears began streaming down his face.

I looked away, "Yes, it is . . . Colonel, let's get back, it's getting cold."

* * *

After going back to base and discussing about Hughe's death and earning a few vital clues, I lost track of the colonel. I spotted John Havoc and asked him about the colonel's whereabouts.

"He's probably gone back to his apartment," He said, taking the cigarette from his lips, "He looked horrible so Armstrong suggested for him to rest."

I nodded silently, "Thank you."

Havoc patted me on the back, "Don't worry, I know that because you've known him for so long, you're worried about the colonel, but he'll recover."

I nodded and bowed, "I understand, 2nd Lieutenant," I ran down the streets of east city, heading for the colonel's apartment.

Normal P.O.V.

Unknown to Riza, John was smiling after she left, "I'm sure she'll help him recover, after all, there's no woman better for the colonel than 1st Lieutenant."

-

A/N: End of first chapter, you likey? No? Then keep your opinions to yourself. Yes? Then review my dear friend, review… Anyone who flames will suffer the Flame Alchemist. Mmmk? Mmmk.


	2. Memories and Dreams

A/N:

KB: Hi guys! I'm glad to see you guys again! I didn't know how to continue this fic so I just ended it on the second chapter . . . hope you guys don't mind!!! But this is gonna be the only fic I've finished so far.

I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Egyptian Dragoness who will hunt me down sometime soon for my Riza phonehanger and possibly the Envy figurine I got for Christmas.

Envy: WTF??? MY ARM KEEPS FALLING OFF!!!

Replies for Reviewers:

**Egyptian Dragoness**: The HughesXRoy wasn't intentional okay? I wrote it and forgot to delete it. (glare) Your words are so hurtful. All the couples I support are good! I had fun on Wednesday!

**Lunamew**: Yeah . . . I think so too. For this situations, I think Riza would be the perfect girlfriend for him.

**Kyuuka-kaze**: I'm glad you liked it! So here's the new chapter for you!

**Via-cha** (Anon): lol! Yes, Fire is fun!!! Yup! Here's the rest of it! I hope you enjoy it!!! Oh yeah, I do know Kleenx burns.

-

Disclaimer: If it were mine, I'd rename it "Flame Alchemist" and focus it on a RoyXHavoc relationship and as it is not mine, this is not down.

-

Normal POV

It had never been Riza's thing to comfort somebody . . . to be truthful, it wasn't her forte, but this was important, her colonel needed it.

"Colonel . . . are you in there? We need to talk . . ."

There was no reply. Riza noticed the door was unlocked and opened it, finding the apartment eerily quiet. The darkness scared her. It reminded her of her visit to the Elric's house, before they burnt it down. She could almost see and smell bloodstains on the walls of Roy's little apartment, just like the ones from the failed Homoculi.

"Colonel? Are you in here? Co-?"

Depressed snoring that almost sounded like whimpers came from the couch and Riza relaxed, she looked at the sleeping man and sighed, "I told him it was cold," She put her jacket on top of him and smiled gently.

Riza was about to leave but decided to stay, as the Colonel needed all the support he could get once he wakes. She sat down on an armchair which was near the couch, hearing the colonel mumble in his sleep.

* * *

"Wait! Maes! Please don't leave! At least tell me who killed you!" Roy yelled at his friend who seemed so far away.

"Roy, I have to . . . and I can't tell you, it's something you people have to find out for yourselves." Hughes said as he slowly turned to face his friend for many years.

"You're a liar Hughes! You said you'd support me from below, but you got a double promotion! Plus, you promised you'd be there for me when I confessed to her!" Roy said forcefully, tears blurring his vision. When he was replied with silence, Roy continued, "And your family! Gracia is now widowed and despairing! And Elizia! You'll never see her grow up! She misses you!!! How are you gonna protect her from all the boys that swarm around her now?"

Hughes gave a little smile before he turned his back towards Roy, "My family knows I love them, I also made sure that everyone else knew as well," The man with the glasses smirked , "I know you'll make it to Fuhrer one day Roy, you have the potential. As for the confession? You can do that yourself."

Hughes began walking away when Roy shouted after him, "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT MAES? WALK UP TO HER AND GO 'RIZA, I LOVE YOU!'? SHE'LL SHOOT ME IF ANYTHING!"

* * *

Hawkeye stared, amazed at what the colonel had mumbled out loud, "Riza, I love you."

Roy woke up, blinking around, "Huh? 1st Lieutenant? What are you doing here?"

Riza hugged the one she wanted to protect so badly, "I was scared of what you'd do to yourself, Colonel, so I came to check up on you."

Roy gave into the woman's embrace, "I'm not weak, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Riza closed her eyes, "I know but I was so worried. Hughes was your closest friend . . . I wanted to be there as your support, I love you Colonel."

Roy's eyes widened at the possibility that he might have spoken in his sleep. It might've been humiliating, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that Riza had just confessed her love for him.

"Then stay with me here and drop the formalities, call me Roy."

Riza stared at Roy, "Only if it's during time off."

Roy chuckled, "Okay, that's fine, I'm good with that."

* * *

Again, Roy went on with "patriotic" talks.

Riza loaded her gun patiently, waiting for him to say the wrong thing.

". . . All the women in the military shall wear miniskirts!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"U . . . Uh, please 1st Lieutenant, this is the workplace, please don't kill the Colonel in here . . ." An obviously nervous Fury asked the woman politely.

"I'm sorry Sergeant. Oh, and can you please look after Black Hayate tonight? I've got plans." Riza smiled at the short man.

"Ah, sure thing!" Fury smiled happily.

"No naming sense." Havoc whispered to Falman.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Fury approached the traumatised 2nd Lieutenant, "Looks like the 1st Lieutenant and the Colonel aren't together yet."

Havoc shook his head, "How unobservant Fury, have you not noticed the changes?"

Fury looked confused, "What changes?"

Havoc shrugged, "It's not something I can explain easily but I can assure you, the reason you're looking after my dog stir-fry tonight is because of Hawkeye and Mustang's date."

"Really? Hey . . . wait! Dog stir-fry?" Fury ran away from Havoc wailing something out, carrying the Black Hayate away.

Havoc just stared after Fury with a humungous sweatdrop on his head, cigarette falling from his mouth, "I was just kidding!"

-

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. I typed until midnight writing this so some of it doesn't make sense. Anyway, please R/R and I'll see you all next time! Oh, and please no Flames! (trying to shove Havoc and Mustang into a closet)


End file.
